Meu primeiro beijo de verdade
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: SideStory da fic "Almas Gêmeas", Saga POV, oneshot. Após o primeiro beijo com Kanon, como Saga se sentirá? Será que vai se conformar com apenas isso, ou vai querer... algo mais? Twincest.


Saga POV

- Ele não me aceitou...

Foi este o meu primeiro pensamento. É certo que provavelmente foi por "moralismo", e não por um motivo pessoal, mas... de qualquer modo, ele não me aceitou. Bem! Ao menos nossa amizade permanecerá.

A criada dos tempos de infãncia me chama:

- Senhor Saga, quer jantar?

- Ah, não, Ruth. Obrigado, vou dormir sem comer.

Vou até meu quarto e observo o quadro com a figura dele. Apenas este contato com meu irmão foi-me autorizado por meu pai... e isto fez, de maneira direta ou indireta, que eu o amasse perdidamente. Além dos limites do aceitável. Eu como, bebo, durmo, respiro Kanon... ah, Kanon...

É o Rei. Por que não nascemos em uma família menos abastada? Assim não haveríamos de nos separar. Mas... se não houvéssemos sido separados, será que eu o amaria assim, desse modo? Enfim... eu daria tudo - tudo! Para ter vivido ao lado de meu amado Kanon desde o início da vida.

Deito a cabeça no travesseiro. A doce lembrança de seu beijo não me sai da cabeça. Tão bom... e por que proibido? Temos laços tão estreitos! Somos irmãos! Gêmeos! Portanto, sabemos melhor do que ninguém quem o outro é. Por que não com gêmeos...? Por que não?! Há milhares casando e mantendo relações sexuais por interesse! E eu... eu simplesmente o amo... e isto é proibido!

Por que?!

Um laivo de felicidade me ilumina o rosto, porque ele foi quem começou o beijo... depois de todos os impropérios que disse contra seu irmão, sem saber que ele sou eu! Fiquei triste, sim; triste ao saber que ele não deseja a minha presença, mesmo sem nunca ter supostamente me conhecido. Mas ele pensa que eu e seu irmão somos pessoas diferentes...

Quem mandou eu ter-me escondido dele?

Porém... se eu não houvesse me escondido, me odiaria. Sem me conhecer. E agora gosta de mim, no escuro, um estranho de capuz... e gosta de mim a ponto de ter-me tomado para um beijo ontem. Ele... estava nu! E me tomou em seus braços, e me beijou! Ah, Kanon... meu coração se enche de um sentimento doce e farto apenas por lembrar de nosso ósculo!

Mas em seguida... a negativa. A repulsa. Ele não quer mais me beijar porque somos homens. Imagine então se souber que somos irmãos! E é aí que a situação se complica: se eu disser que na verdade sou seu gêmeo, o que ele fará contra mim? Posso até visualizar seu rosto colérico bradando: "Você correspondeu a um beijo em seu próprio irmão?! Como ousou?!"

Ele jamais me aceitará; sequer como seu amigo.

Só que... não pude resistir! Seu hálito tão quente, tão próximo... a saudade que tenho dele, a ânsia que tenho de meu irmão... é tão grande, que correspondi! E se ele não houvesse me repelido, eu haveria de tê-lo feito meu, meu homem, meu Kanon, embora seja sim meu irmão também.

Eu o quero. Eu o quero, e já não posso agüentar ficar sem ele.

Estou agindo como um adolescente apaixonado, aos trinta anos de idade! No entanto, o amor tem idade? Não; pouco me importa se ajo como um garoto cuja idade é a metade da minha!

Vou ao lavatório e me toco. Sim, me toco várias vezes, pensando em Kanon. Pode ser um ato pervertido fazê-lo pensando no próprio irmão... mas pouco me importa! Ao sentir o clímax se acercando de mim, me seguro para não gemer alto o nome do homem a quem mais amei em toda a minha existência. Existência esta que há praticamente em função dele...

Respiro fundo, esperando a tensão passar. O orgasmo me satisfaz por enquanto, mas eu não quero apenas isso... apenas um gozo. Caso assim fosse, chamaria uma das criadas e me satisfaria com ela aqui mesmo. Eu quero... meu Kanon...

Vou dormir, apenas pensando em nosso ósculo. Será que nunca mais... nunca mais poderei provar do gosto de seu corpo? De seus lábios? Será que jamais poderei amar a meu irmão como desejo? Merecerei ir ao inferno por isto?!

Tais questões me atormentam, mas logo adormeço, pois o verei amanhã novamente. Não; não importa se merecerei a morte por querer beijá-lo ou ainda muito mais. O próprio tormento eterno de um inferno vale uma única noite com ele. E eu a terei... custe o que custar!

Pensando de tal maneira, caio num sono profundo e sonho conosco... cada vez mais próximos, cada vez mais unidos, como Gêmeos devem ser.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Olá!_

Saiu de repente, gente! Estou simplesmente fascinada por Saga e Kanon neste UA! O qual aliás, pra quem ainda não conhece, está lá no meu perfil sob o nome de "Almas Gêmeas"! D Só que tudo Kanon POV.

Vocês sabem que não sou de pedir reviews, né? Que pra mim o que mais vale é a satisfação de escrever com essas duas coisas gêmeas fascinantes...

Mas tenho de dizer: dependendo do número de reviews que este one-shot receber, posso fazer um Lemon versão Saga POV, com as falas do "capítulo oficial" dele e etc... mas aí vai depender só de vocês e da repercussão que a fic tiver!

Beijos a todos e todas! 


End file.
